Day 2 of Write Every Day in November (Coming Home)
by whatawhatatomgirl
Summary: Hey guys so welcome to Write Every Day in November. My substitution to Write a Novel in a Month. I'll be endeavoring to write every day this month. Leo loved the army, but he's glad to finally be going home and to see the family he missed so much. Human AU


Day 2 of Write Every Day in November: This is a story I've sort of had in my head for the past few days. I just wanted to write one of the brothers coming home from the army and Leo seemed the obvious choice. The stories short, but my goal isn't about length, but just writing. I find the more ridged I make things the harder I find to write. So instead of trying to squeeze out a story that's 1,000 words or 3 pages I just write what I can and feel good about it. Hope you guys will give all my stories a shot even if their normally not your thing. I don't tend to go to cannon heavy so you shouldn't be too lost in anything I write. Don't forget to review as I like to know on what others thinks of my stories even if they are just for fun.

Coming Home

(Summary: Leo loved the army, but he's glad to finally be going home and to see the family he missed so much)

Leo let a sigh of relief as he got off the plane. It was good to be back on solid ground and even better to be home. Leo made his way through customs with little problem and as he reached baggage claim he began to search. It didn't take long to see a big colorful sign with his name in bright blue waving around. He smiled and headed towards it.

"Leo," Mikey called as he waved the sign from a top Raph's shoulders.

"Mikey," Leo called back and once close enough scooped his youngest brother into his arms.

Mikey was almost nine though he was small for his age. Raph was almost 14 and the strongest of the brothers so it wasn't a surprise that he'd been carrying their youngest brother. Leo lifted Mikey off Raph shoulders and hugged him.

"Welcome home Leo," Mikey said and giggled as Leo took off his army cap and placed it on Mikey's head. The hat was already too big, but in combination with Mikey's blond hair and big blue eyes he looked even younger. There was a flash and Leo blinked in surprise before realizing that Donnie had snapped a photo.

Leo smiled and pulled his brother into a hug. "It's good to have you back Leo," Donnie said. Leo nodded and the two parted. He turned to Raph and the two bumped fist.

"Glad you came back to us in one piece," he said and Leo knew he meant it literary. Leo knew he was lucky. Knew that he could have easily lost a leg, or an arm, or his life while on tour as so many others had. He knew that the fact that coming home in one piece meant more than anything when it came to the military. Leo wouldn't say he didn't have nightmares because he did, but he could learn to deal with those. Leo was lucky also in the fact that he didn't need to rely on his army pension for everything like so many soldiers did. He came from a good family that had money, and Leo knew if the nightmares stated to become too real or he couldn't stop hearing bombs that he didn't need to fully rely on the VA to get treatment. Leo was Lucky and he would never forget how lucky he was.

As the brothers made their way to get Leo's bags Mikey was talking non-stop about school and his favorite shows. It was nice really. When Mikey had first been adopted he'd been quiet, but had quickly come out of his shell. Leo had been worried that Mikey wouldn't have enough memories of him since he'd been deployed not long after he was fully adopted, but even if he didn't that wasn't stopping him from sharing everything.

Once they finally got his bag and they were on their way home on the subway Mikey had moved back down to the ground. He was sitting next to Leo showing him his artwork. It was actually very good and Leo had a whole binder full of pictures that Mikey had sent him while he was overseas.

When it was time to get off and finish that last leg of their journey home Leo was excited. He wanted to see his father. Wanted to hug him and be reminded that he was real. That even though the desert had been a place he would never forget his home was here and he wasn't going back to that hot place.

Leo smiled as he saw the outside of the dojo and how it still looked the same. It made Leo happy and even more excited to be home. This had been that last tour he'd ever have. He'd done his duty and it had felt good, but it was time to come home. It was time to start learning how to take over the dojo and spend time with his family. To some that might seem like a burden, but it was what Leo wanted. He'd love the army and his brothers in arms, but they couldn't ever fully replace his real brothers and the desert would never be his real home.

When they entered Leo saw his father and made a beeline for him. His father smiled and walked to meet him. They hugged right away and Leo finally felt like he was truly home. "Hello father," Leo said softly.

"Welcome home Leonardo, it's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back," he sighed and when they pulled away both of their eyes were just a little shinier than when they first hugged.

"Come let us eat and we can catch up," his father said motioning to the back room where the kitchen was.

Leo and his brothers followed and Leo was glad to see pizza from their favorite joint on the table. They all sat down to eat and as stories started getting shared, and laughs were exchanged, Leo was very, very happy to finally be home.


End file.
